Mercy
Weisman, Greg (2012-08-30). Question #15577. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-30. | alias = | age (2010) = | age (2016) = | species = Human/ Weisman, Greg (2011-09-20). "Question #13510". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-20. | gender = Female | hair color = Brown | affiliation = Lex Luthor | powers = | equipment = Cybernetic arm laser | first = 110 | voice = }} Mercy is Lex Luthor's assistant and bodyguard. and has a cybernetic arm. Personality Mercy seems to be a very loyal, caring and protective bodyguard to Luthor. She performs multiple tasks that range from driving Luthor around to dressing him up and safeguarding his life. Physical appearance Mercy is a Caucasian female with brown eyes and light brown hair. She wears a business suit with a red tie and a short skirt. She has at least one cybernetic arm with a built-in gun. History 2010 When Lex Luthor was called upon to deal with a peace treaty in North and South Rhelasia, Mercy accompanied him as his bodyguard. At first she acted solely as his silent personal assistant, but when Cheshire and Sportsmaster attacked, she revealed herself to have a cannon stored in a cybernetic arm, and took an assassin down. Mercy accompanied Lex when he met with Superboy in East Potomac Park. When the Light decided to finalize their plans of coercing Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis, Mercy made sure Luthor was safe. The evening did not go as planned, and Mercy had to fight off Aqualad to allow her boss to escape with the unconscious Queen Bee. 2015 When Metropolis was encased in a giant force field bubble, Mercy was in LexCorp standing next to Otis when he requested Lex Luthor's attention for something he was told on the walkie. Mercy listened as Otis told Luthor that the force field surrounding Metropolis had freed Match. 2016 Mercy went through several papers with Luthor, including one revealing Speedy had left his hospital bed. Moments later, they were startled by a rocket, fired from an adjacent rooftop. Both made it safely under Luthor's desk in time. Mercy was concerned with Luthor's safety, but he insisted on getting a briefcase from his vault first. She then led him to the car parking lot. Speedy confronted them, and ordered them to disarm. Instead, Mercy attacked him. The fight went on for some time, with Mercy on the offensive. Speedy beset her with several types of weapons, both ranged and close combat, and eventually defeated her. He coiled LexCorp detonation cord around her cybernetic arm and blew it off, sending Mercy into a nearby car. Feeling an explosion, Lex had Mercy perform a frequency override on the security cameras, revealing Alpha Squad's presence. Mercy went to call in security, but Lex stopped her, saying it would be redundant. Mercy drove Lex to the ruined bus depot where the former Reach captives had fled, and stood silently as he offered to help them. Equipment Cybernetic arm: Mercy's right arm has been replaced by a cybernetic enhancement. In its normal mode, it has a normally functioning hand, but it can be folded outwards to reveal a powerful beam weapon. The arm was destroyed by Speedy. Appearances Background in other media * Mercy's appearance in Young Justice marks her fifth animated incarnation. Mercy Graves was originally created for the DCAU, debuting in ''Superman: The Animated Series'' in "A Little Piece of Home" where she served as Lex Luthor's assistant, driver and bodyguard. She later appeared in the direct-to-video movies Superman: Brainiac Attacks (voiced by Tara Strong) and Superman: Doomsday (voiced by Cree Summer). She also appeared in The Batman two-part episode "The Batman-Superman Story". References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Robots